


yes, this is that one vine.

by paleromantic



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Vine reference, andrew is a big spoon, i wrote this in like 5 mins, it's good, neil is comfy, nicky walks in on neil and andrew being soft, the only time he's a big anything lbr, they're good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: “Neil, wake up sleepyhead!”Neil sighed, his cover blown, and opened his eyes, frowning sleepily. “Nicky?”





	yes, this is that one vine.

**Author's Note:**

> lov u cassy, enjoy

Andrew and Neil were late for breakfast, and Nicky wasn’t having it, not today. He had actually gotten up early and made breakfast for once, and they hadn’t even gotten up to eat it fresh.

He knew that they stayed up late on the roof, but Neil never had any problem getting up early usually. Nicky didn’t usually care, anyway, but he hated wasted food.

“Ungrateful.” He muttered and then portioned the leftovers onto plates, putting them aside before turning towards the bedroom, walking over to it and pausing. He could die, but he had made breakfast, for fuck sake. The door didn’t creak when it opened, which was good, and Nicky let himself into the bedroom, looking at the beds before frowning. Andrew wasn’t in his bed. Maybe he had gone up to the roof to smoke?

He leaned down and crossed his arms. “Neil, wake up sleepyhead!”

********************

Neil woke up as soon as Nicky opened the door, but he was too warm and comfortable to even try and do anything about it except nuzzle deeper into his pillow.

He heard the creaking of the floorboards as the man came closer, knew that Andrew was awake now too from the way his arm tensed around Neil’s waist. Mentally, he cursed the fact that Nicky had gotten up earlier than usual, and he kept his eyes closed.

“Neil, wake up sleepyhead!”

Neil sighed, his cover blown, and opened his eyes, frowning sleepily. “Nicky?”

Nicky grinned, gesturing at his red ‘kiss the cook’ apron. “I made breakfast! Andrew’s not in his bed though, have you seen him?”

Neil laughed, at the same time that Andrew chose to make himself known, sitting up while keeping his arm around Neil’s stomach, his hair fluff from where it had been pressing against the duvet. It looked positively adorable, if Neil was asked. No one ever asked, but Neil thought it anyway.

Nicky’s eyes widened slightly, and his mouth dropped open. “Oh. Andrew!”

Andrew squinted at him. “What.”

“I made… breakfast.” Nicky went red. “I… there’s some waiting in the kitchen when you want it!”

With that, he retreated from the room, leaving Neil to chuckle and roll onto his back, looking up at Andrew. The sunlight coming through the curtains made his hair look brighter in the dim room, and Neil could see where the pillow had leaved creases on his cheek, where his drool had dried on his chin. _Adorable_.

He grinned. “Morning, Drew.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “Stop that.”

Neil snorted, and then reached up to wipe at his chin. “Kiss me?”

Andrew rolled his eyes, but complied, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Then, Andrew pushed him back and sat up again. “No more until you brush your teeth, your morning breath is disgusting.”

Neil got up, finding pyjama pants and pulling them on before walking towards the bathroom. “Oh, and yours is so delightful.”

“Was that sarcasm, Josten?”

Neil gave him the middle finger and then reached for his toothbrush.


End file.
